


Five Stars

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-18 01:38:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A blind date at a five star restaurant.. How do you think it went?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stars

   Our mothers set us up. Weird, I know, but it was a great night.

He arrived at my place to pick me up at 7. When I opened the door, I was genuinely shocked at how attractive he was. With his dark, spiked hair, his deep-set hazel eyes, his seductive smile that showed his gums.

"Hi, I’m Jeff."   

"Courtney." I smiled.   

We exchanged more pleasantries. I studied him carefully as he walked me to his expensive looking sports car. He looked better in a suit than any man I’ve ever seen. He took me out for dinner at an expensive 5 star restaurant.   

"Everything here is so expensive!" I said as I looked through my choices.   

"Don’t worry about it. It’s my treat."   

"No, I can’t let you pay for a $50 plate of food for someone you just met."   

"Listen," He took my hand in his. “It’s fine. I was the one who chose this restaurant. Yes, it is a bit on the expensive side but, believe me it’s worth it."   

I smiled. “The food here is really that good?"   

"Oh, I meant, you’re worth it." He smiled. “But, yes, the food here is amazing."    He was right. It was amazing. We even had dessert right after which was like an orgasm in my mouth.   

"This turned out better than expected." I said as I took a sip of the Fernet-Branca Jeff had ordered.   

"It did. To be honest, I didn’t even want to come. But, once I saw you, all my doubts flew out the window."   

He drove me back to my apartment. He walked me to the door and gave me a gentle kiss goodnight.    

With no words spoken, we both somehow knew what would happen next. I unlocked the door and took his hand, leading him inside. He kicked the door shut behind him and we sat down on the couch.    

We simultaneously rushed to embrace each other and began to kiss. I ran all of my fingers through his hair.   

Although we had just met, he knew just how to make me horny. While we kissed, he placed one hand on my hip, slowly stroking up and down my side, just barely allowing his thumb to graze the side of my breast each time. He put his other hand on the back of my neck and gently massaged the small indentations behind my earlobes.    

This made me start to breathe heavier and moan a little. He noticed this and started to feel me up just a tiny bit faster.    

"Oh," I thought, “Oh, he is good at this." I felt myself begin to moisten between my legs and continued to kiss him. He let his tongue explore every inch of my mouth, using an amazing rhythm.    

I couldn’t contain my feelings any longer. I stopped kissing his lips and leaned my head back. I put my hands on his shoulders.    

He didn’t break his rhythm and started to kiss my neck. He let both of his hands run up and down my sides as he started to suck on my neck. We knew it would leave a hickey but neither one of us cared.    

He took my face in his hands and started kissing me on the lips again. He let one hand touch my cheek and placed the other on my knee. He slowly ran his hand up my thigh until he finally felt himself lifting up my skirt.     

I wished he would just rip off his pants and fuck me right there, but he went slow just to torture me. He slowly pushed me so my back was on the couch and he got on top of me and continued to kiss me.     

Then he changed the pace and started kissing me really slowly. I knew he wanted to hear me moan in desire for him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he let one of his hands run up under my shirt, slowly and softly touching my caramel colored skin.     

I finally decided to move it along because I was getting extremely wet, so I reached down and pulled off his shirt. I ran my hands up and down his smooth, muscular chest and abs, turning him on a lot. He kept kissing slowly though, knowing that I would soon be begging him for more.     

He continued to kiss me as he lifted off my blouse and tossed it to the side. He straddled me and used both hands to massage my breasts in tune with the timing of his kisses.    

He did this for a while, smirking, while listening to me moan with desire and pleasure. Then he started to kiss my neck, and then slowly moved down to my chest. He stopped to shed me of my bra, then he gently kissed the very tip of each nipple as I gasped for air. He kissed my stomach lightly as he pulled off my skirt and panties. He undid his jeans and kicked them off.     

At this point I was so turned on that I thought I would burst with anticipation. Everything he did to me was so slow, but so perfect. I was soaking wet, and I could see that he had an erection through his boxer briefs. I wanted to tell him to go faster, but just at that moment he started to lick my clit.    

I threw my head back and moaned with joy. I was surprised how he knew exactly what to do to make me consumed by pleasure. He let his tongue devour my clit and I burst into an orgasm and started to writhe underneath him. He moved up and started to make out with me again; he didn’t want me to catch my breath.     While I was still recovering from my first orgasm, he took off his boxers. I got the idea to give him a blowjob to return the favour of his oral sex, but before I could even move he had buried himself inside me.     

He didn’t even think about wanting a bj, he just wanted to pleasure me. He knew that if he could give me another orgasm, I’d pleasure him all he wanted later.      He started to move in and out, back and forth, but very slowly all the while. He was so big, I couldn’t even think straight. He picked up one of my legs and put it over his shoulder, as he stood next to the couch and penetrated me.     

His huge cock went really deep into my pussy, and it felt amazing. I finally was unable to take how slow he was going, and begged him for more.     

"Oh, Jeff. Jeff, go faster! Jeff! Oh, yes! Aaawww right there, Jeff, OH!" I yelled as he picked up the speed. “Oh! Harder! Jeff! Yes, yes, yes! Oooohhhh! Oh Jeff! Fuck! OOOHH! AAAHHHH! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" I continued to scream as he followed with my demands and I felt pleasure build inside me.    

He was going faster and harder and deeper than he’d ever thought possible, and I was loving every second of it. I let out a loud, high pitched scream as I hit my second orgasm. My vagina pulsed around his huge cock but he pulled out so he wouldn’t come just yet. He wanted to stay hard so he could pound me some more.     He put my leg down and got on top of me again. He re-entered me and started to move very slow. He went in and out so gently and slowly, I wanted to scream for more, but I held back. I started to learn to appreciate each and every penetration, tensing up with pleasure each time he slowly pushed all the way in.     

He smiled to himself as he watched me light up with pleasure each time he gently penetrated.    

His slow movements found my g-spot. He let his dick gently touch it with each entrance into me. He used his thumb and gently rubbed around my clit once during each soft penetration. He started to suck on my nipple in rhythm with all of his other movements.     

I thought I was going to explode with pleasure at any second. At that moment he simultaneously hit my g-spot and my clit with his dick and his thumb and I boomed into my third orgasm with the most force yet.     

I writhed underneath him during my orgasm, and my pussy pulsed around his manhood until his pleasure burst and he came into me.     

He exited me, and kissed me once on the lips. We fell asleep on that couch and stayed there until morning.   

"Last night was amazing." I smiled as I opened the door for him.   

"Five stars. I’ll call you tonight?"   

"Better yet, why don’t you come over tonight?" I winked.   

"See you at 5."


End file.
